Esa dulce boca
by espitia
Summary: que puede hacer Sam para volver loco a Dean sin tocarlo? pues nada mas q comprarse una paleta ;


Titulo: Esa dulce boca

Autor: Espitia

Clasificación: NC-17

Resumen: no veré las paletas heladas de la misma manera otra vez

Pareja: Dean/Sam desde luego

Nota de autor: me encanta como las juntas y cursos estúpidos de la escuela . son las veces en las que las ideas llegan a mi mente entre tanto aburrimiento y son tan dulces como esta XD!, después de que me pusiera a escribir esto (simulando que tomaba notas jejejeje) el curso ya no fue tan aburrido

* * *

><p><strong>Esa dulce boca<strong>

El Impala se detuvo en una gasolinera, era tiempo de rellenar el tanque de la pequeña y de paso comprar provisiones para el camino, Dean se dedico a poner la gasolina mientras que Sam se dirigió al 7/11 adjunto para comprar las "provisiones".

Al entrar se dirigió al estante de comida chatarra y tomo dos bolsas de papas fritas, una bolsa de nachos grande y un dipp de queso, así también un paquete de m&m para Dean y unas gominolas para satisfacer su gusto culposo, de camino a la caja la nevera quedo en su vista periférica y fue ahí donde se le ocurrió una manera de darle un giro a esa tarde.

Al llegar al auto metió la bolsa con toda la chatarra en el asiento trasero y subió para encontrarse con Dean, se acomodo mientras su hermano encendía el Impala y salían para regresar a la interestatal y seguir su camino a la siguiente cacería, no pasaron ni 20 segundo para que Sam tomara la bolsa de comida chatarra y sacara de ella una paleta helada de sabor frambuesa y le quitara el envoltorio.

Dean estaba en su mundo, ese al cual accedía cada vez que manejaba su nena, donde solo se concentraba en el camino y en conducir, pero un sonido lo trajo de vuelta al mundo real y era el sonido de un envoltorio siendo abierto, desvió la mirada un segundo solo para ver como su hermano sacaba una paleta helada de su envoltorio y le daba una lamida de punta a punta.

"¿y eso?" pregunto Dean

"¿Qué?" respondió Sam ganándose que Dean girara los ojos

"la paleta, ¿por qué no me trajiste una?" Más que eso quería preguntarle ¿desde cuándo te gustan las paletas heladas? Pero no lo dijo

"por que estas conduciendo y no puedes, por eso" fue la respuesta de Sam quien seguía dando tremendas lamidas a la paleta y de vez en cuando se la metía a la boca casi por completo.

Sam escucho como Dean refunfuño algo pero no le puso mucha atención, así que se dedico a seguir lamiendo y chupando la paleta que aunque no le gustaran mucho esta, debía admitirlo, estaba buena.

Cada quien regreso a lo suyo, Sam a comer su paleta y Dean a manejar, aunque era el segundo quien tenía problemas para hacerlo ya que Sam, su hermano tarado, empezó a darle grandes lamidas a la paleta con esa lengua de gigante que tenia, en ocasiones chupaba solo la punta con un sonoro "slurp" o se la metía en la boca y succionaba tan fuerte que sus mejillas se ahuecaban, eso era razón suficiente para dejar de hacer cualquier cosa y era un milagro que Dean no hubiese chocado ya.

Lo que más volvía loco a Dean era que se estaba poniendo cachondo con solo escuchar los sonidos obscenos de la boca de su hermano sin contar la una que otra mirada que de vez en cuando le daba lo cual solo hacía que su polla diera un salto dentro de su prisión de tela, [I] maldito Sam y su maldita paleta helada! [/I]Cada vez más quería sustituir esa paleta por algo más y eso lo estaba volviendo loco, pero debía seguir manejando.

"Sam, ¿podrías parar eso?"

"no" fue la respuesta de Sam

"Sam!" Dean empezaba a perder la paciencia

"que! Solo estoy disfrutando de mi paleta" y que lo partiera un rayo si Dean no acababa de ver un guiño y que esa frase fue seguida por un exagerado gemido de ninfómana cuando por fin obtiene lo que tanto necesita.

Sam sonrió para sus adentros, lo que había planeado se estaba poco a poco concretando, solo era cuestión de tiempo y tendría lo que quería.

Dean trato de ignorar a su hermano, subió el volumen del estéreo a todo volumen dejando que Radiohead explotara por las bocinas, eso al menos disminuiría los sonidos pecaminosos de su hermano pero aun así Dean podía ver por la periferia de su vista a Sam devorando la paleta la cual extrañamente parecía ser eterna, porque ya llevaba sus buenos minutos con ella y pareciere que estuviese igual que cuando la saco del envoltorio.

Pasaron alrededor de 2 minutos (que la verdad se me hace mucho en estos casos) y entonces Dean detuvo el Impala a un lado de la desierta carretera mientras Sam mostraba una sonrisa gatuna mientras seguía degustando su paleta.

"¿que pasa?, ¿Por qué nos detenemos? Pregunto Sam queriendo sonar inocente, como si no supiese lo que ocurriría en unos minutos.

"cállate.." y de un movimientos tomo la nuca de su hermano y lo jalo hacia el juntando sus bocas en un apasionado beso en el cual Dean pudo saborear la frambuesa de la paleta mientras recorría la boca de su hermano con la lengua, ante este acto Sam gimió como antes y se dejo llevar por su hermano hasta que la necesidad del aire fue imperiosa y se vieron forzados a separarse jadeando y Sam con las mejillas rojas y los labios brillosos por la saliva en ellos al igual que los de su hermano, además de que ambos compartían la misma mirada nublada por la lujuria.

Sam sonrió con esa sonrisa marca Sam registrada que solo él podía hacer mostrando hoyuelos y todo mientras se llevaba la paleta a la boca de nuevo chupando la punta mientras miraba a Dean y después giñarle un ojo descaradamente, eso fue todo lo que Dean necesito para arrebatarle la paleta y lanzarla por la ventana y abalanzarse sobre su hermano comiéndole la boca de nuevo.

Después de separarse de nuevo por la necesidad de aire pasaron al asiento trasero quitando la bosa de en medio, Dean empujo a Sam y se coloco sobre él para reanudar sus besos y esta vez las manos hicieron presencia colando por debajo de la camisa de Sam y sobre la espalda de Dean, el beso era de eso que te arrebatan el aliento y de los que no puedes dejar de querer y las manos no se quedaban atrás explorando todos los lugares posibles hasta que la ropa les fue una molestia que una necesidad así que fue desechada.

Dean se acomodo esta veza bajo mientras Sam sobre él y el contacto piel con piel, ambas ardiendo en deseo fue un enorme detonante para los dos generando un gemido de placer que resonó en la soledad de la carretera, las manos volvieron a su exploración y las lenguas a su danza placentera mientras las pollas se rozaban una con la otra lubricándose entre ellas con el liquido pre seminal facilitando el roce.

Sam bajo a besar la quijada de su hermano y pronto el cuello poco a poco bajando por sus marcados abdominales que se estremecían con sus lamidas, Sam pudo escuchar la voz de su hermano oscurecida por la pasión.

"Vamos Sammy quiero ver que puede hacer tu lengua y tu boca con [I] esta [/I] paleta" y con esto la polla de Dean se irguió causando que a Sam se le hiciera agua la boca, bajo hasta colocarse entre las piernas de su hermano y se comió la polla de un solo bocado causando que Dean se retorciera arqueando la espalda y llevando las manos a la cabellera castaña de su hermano.

Sam succionaba como lo había hecho con la paleta antes, subiendo y bajando la cabeza mientras Dean veía como su polla desaparecía dentro de la boca de su hermano, después Sam la tomó con la mano para bombearla y lamerla desde la base hasta la punta con esa lengua que estaba haciendo que Dean viera estrellas al cerrar los ojos.

Por dios si deberían hacerle un monumento a esta lengua, que digo monumento! Deberían hacerle un día en su honor! Así todos se darían cuenta de lo habilidosa que esa lengua era, no era que Dean tenía intenciones de compartir esa lengua con nadie pero deberían saberlo al menos.

"ahhhh…. Ungh… asi Sammy, asi…. Bien, se siente muy bien… ahhhh" repetía Dean como una letania por el placer que su hermano le generaba

Sintiendo como un fuego se acumulaba en su entrepierna quiso advertir a su hermano de que terminaría pero en ese momento Sam empezó a succionar con más fuerza mientras subía y bajaba la cabeza con más fuerza que antes que el orgasmo no tardo un segundo en golpear a Dean lanzando chorros de semen dentro de la boca de su hermano quien lo trago todo para después voltear a ver a Dean a los ojos causando que la polla de Dean se sacudiera por lo excitante de la visión ante él.

"oh DIOS!"

Después del orgasmo arrollador de su hermano Sam recobro su posición anterior sobre su hermano y regresaron a los besos apasionados esta vez Dean podía distinguir su sabor combinado con el de la paleta y el distintivo de su Sam al besarlo pero no le importo en lo más mínimo, las manos volvieron a explorar esos cuerpos esculpidos a base de cacerías y rigurosos entrenamiento.

Una dedo tentativo llego a la entrada de Sam quien gimió al sentirlo ahí aplicando presión y dibujando círculos, después desapareció y lo sintió en la comisura de sus labios así que la abrió y los acogió con su lengua cubriéndolos con saliva mientras los succionaba fuertemente como había hecho con la paleta minutos atrás, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente húmedos regresaron a su anterior locación dibujando círculos y aplicando presión hasta que la punta de uno de ellos se deslizo hacia dentro de Sam generando un gemido de Sam que pronto fue acallado por la boca de Dean.

Pronto el dedo fue introducido por completo y después se le unió un par mas logrando sacar de Sam los sonidos más excitantes y pecaminosos que tenía en su colección de gemidos haciendo así que la polla de Dean se tornara más dura si fuese posible, pronto los dedos exploradores acariciaron su próstata y Sam se sacudió violentamente debido al placer generado mientras veía como Dean sonreía por lo que acababa de lograr.

Segundos después los dedos fueron extraídos y Sam extraños su presencia pero fueron rápidamente sustituidos por el miembro de su hermano que era mejor, se deslizo con una embestida hasta el fondo y en el camino rozo ese punto mágico sacando de Sam un gemido y causando que su culo se apretara sacando así un gemido de Dean.

Pronto se llego a un ritmo de embestidas pero Dean tenía una idea

"vamos Sammy unnnngh, móntame… quiero ver…ahhhhh! como me montas"

Y eso fue suficiente para Sam para empezar a subir y bajar sobre el miembro de su hermano generando esa hermosa y deliciosa fricción tan necesitada además lo hacía de cierta forma que con cada golpe la polla de Dean rozaba su próstata generando una lluvia de estrellas ante sus ojos y que su cuerpo se sacudiera de placer, una ardiente sensación arremolinándose en su interior que lo tomo por sorpresa.

"aaaah Dean…. Voy… me voy…. Me voy a…. ahhhhhhh!" y eso fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de correrse sin tocarse una sola vez lanzando chorro tras chorro de semen sobre el pecho y estomago de su hermano.

El sorpresivo orgasmo de su hermano genero que su culo se apretara causando que la fricción se hiciera mas placentera para Dean quien después de que su hermano se corriera solo le faltaron unas cuantas embestidas para correrse también pero el dentro de su hermano, llenándolo con su semilla.

Sam se dejo caer sobre su hermano colocando la cara en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro depositando un beso en el cuello de su hermano mientras Dean lo abrazaba y lo juntaba más hacia sí mismo, lentamente salió de su hermano y se dedico a descansar con su hermano en su pecho como cuando eran pequeños.

Después de minutos de placer post coito ambos se desenredaron y se colocaron las ropas, tomaron sus puestos y regresaron a la carretera desolada mientras el sol se ponía en el horizonte, después de un rato Sam tomo la bolsa de comida chatarra y saco la bolsa de nachos y la abrió al igual que el dipp de queso y tomo un nacho y lo metió en el queso después lo llevo a su boca y lamio el queso soltando un gemido de placer como si no se hubiese corrido hace unos minutos, Dean ante el gemido giro la cara para ver como Sam repetía la acción tomando otro nacho y lamiéndolo de un extremo a otro para después metérselo a la boca.

"DIOS! Sammy me vas a matar!"

Sam solo rio y se dedico a comer otro nacho de la misma manera.

Fin XD!

* * *

><p>dejenme su amor en forma de reviews XD!<p> 


End file.
